A Champion's Title
by Pokefreak113
Summary: Why is Team Aqua hunting down the newest Champion of Johto? There seems to be no reason. But everything has a motive. Rob, the Champion, and his friend Ethan and Noriko have a plan. But why are Team Magma and Team Rocket acting so friendly to each other?
1. Prologue: On Drifting Clouds

**A Champion's Title: The Real Life of a Pokemon Champion**

Prologue: On Drifting Clouds

"I was an ordinary Trainer from the town of Olivine City, Johto. I travelled far and wide throughout the Pokemon world and challenged many tournaments. The world was my playground. Eventually, more serious matters came into hand. An organization named Team Rocket attacked my home region, planting an entire base within the Goldenrod Radio Tower. With the help of my friends and a few Gym Leaders, I managed to eradicate them from the place. Everything was at peace.

Until one day, when I had gained all eight Gym Badges in Johto, I challenged the Champion. Lance was his name. A master of Dragon-Type Pokemon. I had a feeling this would be the time of my life. I could fight one of the strongest Trainers in the world. But that excitement was replaced by determination and anger. Lance had apparently been bribed into joining Team Rocket. We made a deal on that fight. If he won, I would join Team Rocket and become his moral slave. If I won, Team Rocket would be gone forever and I would reign as the new Pokemon Champion of Johto.

…And I won."

While it may seem like a fun time now for this Trainer, but Rob Parker, the current Champion of Johto, is learning the hard way of the life of a Champion. Being a Champion for almost five months now, he's adjusting to life. But is Team Rocket really gone? Rumors have started surfacing about a new man taking command of the organization. A man named Apollo. No one has heard of anything since. Rob has been overtaking multiple challenges against Trainers, and training regimes against the other Champions and his friends. He currently is training with a friend of his out on Route 38.

"Damn it, Ethan! You need to actually try to attack!" Rob shouted. Rob was 15, at a height of 5,7. He wore a dark orange shirt with grey marks around it. The collar popped. His dark grey pants were baggy, mostly near his ankles. He wore goggles around his neck and his hat, a black western cowboy hat, covered his dirty-blonde hair. His Vaporeon was fighting his friend's Ambipom. The Ambipom was focusing more on avoiding the attacks and climbing a nearby tree.

"Hey, it's practice for adapting to the strategies of the opponent!" Ethan shouted back. Ethan was also 15, but a month younger than Rob. He was 5,6. He wore a baggy red sweater with a white shirt underneath. His black shorts reflected sunlight and his ball cap kept the sun out of his eyes and off of his solid black hair.

"Ethan, I really doubt that I'll be fighting an official Champion battle outside. They're all conducted in the 'Hall of Fame Gate'. Last I checked, that was inside. In a room. With no nature." Rob retorted. Ethan laughed.

"Who said we were training for your eventual title challenges?" He asked. Rob looked at him as if he had food covering his face.

"I did. Before we even started. Screw it. If you're not going to take it seriously, fine. I'll go train with Red or Steven." Rob stated, returning Vaporeon to it's Pokeball. He began to walk away.

"Aw, Rob! Come on! It's not everyday a guy like me gets to help train a future prodigy." Ethan called, recalling his Ambipom. He ran after Rob.

"Well, be more serious next time. I'm going to call it a day. Wanna grab a bite?" Rob asked. Ethan looked at him oddly. Rob was a very forgiving person, despite his normal attitude towards cockiness and evil.

"Sure, I guess. Olivine Sailors Café?" Ethan suggested. Rob nodded and the two of them headed off towards lunch.

_-About an hour later-_

"Don't worry. I got the bill." Rob stated. He pulled out his wallet and opened it to retrieve money. He placed it on the table and left a tip.

"So, Ethan. Where are we-" Rob began. Ethan was gone. Rob looked around until he saw him by the bar, talking to a girl. More likely flirting with her. He got up and walked over to his friend.

"Aw, c'mon. You can't be THAT annoyed. I haven't even tried my pick-up lines." Ethan stated, looking at the girl. He was pulling the cheesy "smile now, lean on the counter, pick-up line" move.

"I assure you, I am annoyed. Please leave me alone." The girl stated. She looked about the same age as Rob and Ethan. Maybe a year younger. Her brown hair was kind of weird. It bounced out from above her ears. She wore a light orange dress with white symbols on it. She looked very annoyed indeed.

"That doesn't seem likely to me, pumpkin. Whaddya say I take you down to the beach sometime?" Ethan continued. Rob pulled him away from the girl and gave him a glare. Ethan immediately shut up. Rob turned his focus to the girl.

"I'm really sorry for my friend here. He's a bit of a case. It won't happen again." He apologized. The girl finally looked up from her drink.

"I certainly hope not. Next time, I'm filing a sexual harassment charge." She answered. Rob nodded and pulled Ethan outside. Before either could speak, Rob smacked him on the backside of the head.

"You worry me, sometimes." Rob stated. Ethan looked back at him with puppy eyes. Ethan was the kind of guy who would pick himself up if he got knocked down over and over again. Which was pretty often.

"I'm not going to be so lenient next time. Show some respect to-" Rob started. He was interrupted by a shadow casting over them. Both looked into the sky. A blimp was hovering in front of the sun.

"There an air show today or something? I don't remember reading about it." Ethan asked. Before anyone could answer, everything went dark. Rob and Ethan both had fallen unconscious at random.

"Take that witness as well. She probably saw something." A voice stated.


	2. Chapter 1: Not The Only One

A Champion's Title

Chapter 1: Not The Only One

"Morty, you've been up there for an hour! I'm sure there's nothing there!" A man called. Morty, the Gym Leader for Ecruteak City, was standing on the Gym, peering out into the night sky. He did this only when he knew something was going to happen.

"Something… is near us. And it isn't friendly…" He whispered. The man at the ground folded his arms. Morty's senses were almost never right. But in his mind, he knew what would happen. He spoke again.

"A flying obstacle has someone important. I know it." He whispered again, closing his eyes. He was right, in some regard. There was a blimp flying high above them. And someone very important was inside.

"Get up." A stern voice asked. Rob slowly stirred awake, but unable to move. The man kicked his rib cage, causing him to wrap his arms around himself. He groaned in pain.

"We'll be landing shortly. I'm sure Boss will like to see you." The voice stated gruffly. Rob managed to pull his torso upwards to sit up. He looked around, seeing Ethan beside him. The gruff voice seemed to be gone.

"Mornin', sleepyhead." Ethan sarcastically rang. Rob jested by punching him in the shoulder. He continued to look around. There was another person in front of him. A girl. Rob moved closer to her and shook her awake. Then he noticed something.

"This… Ethan, she's the girl you were hitting on in the café." Rob stated. Ethan crawled over to verify. Rob was right. The girl slowly opened her eyes. Then her eyes widened.

"What the f… Get away from me, you perverts!" She shrieked. She threw both her arms in front of her, landing punches in both Rob and Ethan's faces.

"Hey, we're not your enemy! Calm down!" Ethan shouted, putting his hands in front of him. The girl looked incredibly frightened. She didn't understand anything going on.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" She frantically asked. Her words were barely audible do to the shakiness in her voice. Rob stood up and stepped forward.

"My name is Rob. As you might know, I'm the current Champion of Johto. This is my friend, Ethan. We're both wondering why were here as well. Your name?" Rob said calmly.

"M… my name is Noriko…" The girl introduced. She trembled as she talked. Rob walked closer. It almost looked like a man trying to befriend a wild animal.

"Listen. We're on the same side. Let's forget what may have happened before and try to get going. Whoever these guys are were dumb enough to forget to confiscate our Poke Balls." Rob stated, holding out his hand. Noriko dismissed it and stood up.

"Don't mean to break up the tea party, but I think we-" Ethan started. Before anyone could react, there was a loud crash. Multiple screams could be heard. The entire room seemed to twist on a 20 degree angle, causing the trio to crash to the floor.

"Crap, it's Magma! Battle positions!" One person shouted. Hurried footsteps and releasing Poke Balls could be heard. This gave Rob an idea.

"Noriko, you have any Flying-Type Pokemon? You'll need a ride!" Rob asked. Noriko nodded, showing off a Poke Ball. Rob smiled and dug into his pocket. He retrieved a pocket knife and switched the blade out.

"You're not gonna do that, are you?" Ethan stated. Rob motioned for him to open a Poke Ball.

"We're supposedly in a blimp. Those are made of fabric. And if I'm right…" Rob started. He jabbed the knife into the side of the wall. His assumption was right. The blade ripped through the wall like paper. But the wind speed was harsh.

"Hang on! Release the birds!" Rob called. The wind speed, due to altitude, managed to suck the three of them right out of the blimp. They began to fall to earth, gaining speed. Before anyone could move, there was a big flash of white light. And then there were three humans riding Pokemon. Rob atop his Charizard, Ethan atop his Skarmory, and Noriko grasping to a Tropius.

"Waha! Now that's a thrill ride!" Ethan shouted, looking around. All three noticed the blimp. It was a dark blue with a weird logo on it. It looked like a white, rounded-out letter A. Another vehicle, a red helicopter, floated nearby. It also had a weird logo on it. This was a black M.

"Those… I've seen those before. That's Team Aqua and Magma. We were kidnapped by friggin' Team Aqua!" Rob shouted. He looked at Ethan, then Noriko. Ethan looked surprised. Noriko was too distracted by the altitude. Rob noticed this, and signaled for Ethan to fly downwards. The Trainers did, and the Tropius soon followed.

_**-About 2 hours later, 3:06AM-**_

"Recently, a large blimp was brought to the ground by unknown assailants. There seemed to be no casualties, but there was also no one inside the blimp. Police are now investigating this. We'll have more on this as the story develops." The TV newscaster read. The ONBS logo flashed and went to commercial. The trio was inside Mahogany Town Pokemon Center when the broadcast played.

"So we were kidnapped at random by under-qualified criminals, and then saved by another set of criminals?" Ethan asked. All three were sitting at a table inside the center. Rob and Ethan both had vending machine drinks. Noriko looked horrified.

"Team Magma and Aqua have been rivals ever since they were formed. I heard that Aqua current leader, Archie, was killed. The condition and whereabouts of Maxie, Magma's leader, are unknown. Normally, they're stationed in the Hoenn region. What they're doing here is beyond me." Rob explained, taking a swig of his drink. He looked over at Noriko. He realized that a civilian has probably never been through something like that. She must have been traumatized. Rob leaned closer.

"Noriko, was it? Are you ok?" Rob asked. Noriko didn't move. She seemed to be stuck in her own world. After a minute, she looked over.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in this. I'd be happy to get you an escort back to Olivine." Rob continued. He looked at Ethan. His friend immediately understood.

"No, it's… Team Magma was there. They… murdered my family." Noriko confessed. Rob looked shocked, but also disgusted. Ethan shared the same look.

"I'm very sorry. This must have been very hard for you." Rob continued. Noriko, amazingly, managed to stand up.

"Don't be. I don't need your sympathy." She stammered. Rob looked disappointed. But he knew what she was getting at.

"I'm not so sure that one person can chase down an entire organization. I needed the help of almost everyone in Johto to take down Team Rocket. Team Magma might look easier, but still difficult nonetheless." Rob stated, seeing the fire in Noriko's eyes.

"I don't care. I do what I have to do. I'll kill them before I die. Maxie, especially." She continued. Rob smiled.

"Then I'd like to help. I have some business with Team Aqua. And they're like the Pichu Brothers cartoon. _You can't find one without the other._" Rob stated. Ethan stood up and shared the same determined look as Rob. Noriko glanced at both of them. The she smiled.

"Ok, then. We'll have to start planning. And keep what's-his-face's hands off me." She announced. Rob laughed at the comment. He stood up to meet her at eye-level.

"Ethan will keep himself under control. Besides, we can't let such a pretty lady get hurt now. Can we, Ethan?" Rob joked. Ethan shook his head.

"Not as long as the morning sky is blue." He answered. Rob extended his hand. Noriko extended hers shook it confidently.


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting The Hunters

A Champion's Title

Chapter 2: Hunting The Hunter

-Route 39, Johto—11:46 PM-

"I've learned that Team Aqua is still hiding out in their old base, off the ocean rocks in Lilycove City. We can get there by the S.S. Aqua from Olivine. Team Magma is currently unknown of. We'll go for them once we have more info. As for now, we'll attack Aqua's base. Sound like a plan?" Rob said. He, Ethan and Noriko were writing out plans on paper. Rob kept fidgeting with a pair of goggles that hung from his neck. Ethan had a lighter lit, since it was almost pitch-black outside.

"Sounds good. But there is a problem. How the hell are we supposed to take out a base? Just walk up, ask them nicely, and if they say no, fight them all down?" Ethan complained.

"I was getting to that. There's an underwater entrance to the base from the south of Mossdeep City. Connected to the underwater ruins is a large cave path. We can take that to have a stealth advantage. Get a surprise attack, really." Rob explained.

"Ah, that makes sense. The underwater ruins was where Team Aqua found Kyogre about five years ago." Noriko said. She looked at Rob, who looked like he winced at the name of Kyogre.

"Well, yeah. In any case, we should get going. I'm sure we-"Rob started.

"Hold up. A thought occurred to me. What if Team Aqua knows who the Johto Champ is, and can publically broadcast the destructive antics of him? They do have that ability, you know." A voice stated. Without a thought, Ethan doused his lighter. It was completely pitch-black darkness around them. Rob fiddled with his goggles after putting them on his eyes. A night-vision mode was enabled. No one could see it, but Rob smiled.

"Heh, makes sense. They did that to you once, right?" Rob joked. Ethan lit the lighter again. It was Steven, the current Champion of Hoenn.

"You watch too much media. But yeah, a few years back. Took me a hell of a lot of time to win the people back." Steven continued. Rob's smile turned to a stern face.

"Damn. Then we'd have to take out their… Wait, how do you know what we're trying to do? How long were you watching us?" Ethan asked.

"For about half an hour. The girl you brought with you seemed sheepish and scared. I figured either you guys were planning something, or you were dumbasses. I later replaced 'or' with 'and'. A lot of people get weird ideas if they see their Champion running around late with two random trainers." Steven continued. He was right. Publicity was going to be a huge problem. Rob never even thought about how the media would react.

"Well, whatever the case is, they're a big problem now. Kidnapping a Champion and two trainers right off the street for no reason is strange. For it to be us specifically, especially me, proves there's a motive." Rob said, still looking stern. Steven smiled.

"I'll give you that, kid. You got guts. I bet you can still make the last ride if you hurry for the harbor." Steven continued.

"We'll do that. You gonna tag along?" Rob asked.

"I would, but I was called down to Kanto by Red. Apparently a similar problem to this happened to a few trainers in Vermillion City. I'll catch you later." Steven said, walking off towards the east. Without a word, the three remaining trainers headed off south towards Olivine.

-The next morning-

It was still early. The boat ride from Johto to Hoenn took much longer than from Olivine to Vermillion. This took at least five days. Olivine to Vermillion took only about a night. Rob, Ethan and Noriko were all still asleep. The only people on board who were awake were the captain and the first mate.

"Keep the wheel steady. These boats, especially these cruisers, can turn on a dime." The captain stated, looking out to sea.

"Aye." The first mate responded. His gaze never left the front of the boat. Something did catch his eye, though. Another ship was sailing towards them. If they didn't turn, they'd collide. The opposing ship seemed to pick up speed. The captain reached for his radio.

"Opposing ship, this is S.S. Aqua. Ship #002 headed from Olivine City, Johto to Lilycove City, Hoenn. You are picking up speed and seem to be unable to turn. What's your status?" He spoke, keeping his eyes on the ship. A voice radioed back.

"Your ship has the same name as us. Congratulations. Too bad you won't be able to see it after we're done with you. You have three passengers we need. I suggest you hand the over." The voice called out. The captain was appalled.

"Hand over three passengers? Are you mad, sailor? We-: The captain began. He was cut off by someone grabbing the radio out of his hand. He turned to see the Champion of Johto.

"Sorry, Aqua. But I'm afraid you're playing with us now. Nice job speeding up our plan." Rob stated. He threw the radio back to the captain and hurried towards an emergency exit. Ethan and Noriko quickly followed behind him. Rob pried the door open.

"On three. Ready…" Rob said, clutching a Great Ball in hid hand. He quickly pressed the button on it, releasing the Pokémon inside. A Gardevoir.

"And… Three! Gardevoir, Trick Room!" He commanded. The three trainers jumped into the water and started swimming towards the enemy ship. Rob recalled his Gardevoir before he hit the sea. The captain watched all of it, shocked.

"They're planning to swim at an enemy ship? Are they idiots!?" He suggested. Something was odd, though. The three trainers swam incredibly fast. Almost as fast as a full-grown Kingdra.

"Captain, that kid's Gardevoir used Trick Room. If my guess is correct, he's using that move to slow down that ship and swim towards it. The slower, the better." The mate explained. By this time, the three trainers were already halfway to the ship. Men could be seen on it scrambling. They were probably thinking "Why isn't the ship moving!?" or "How are they swimming so fast!?"

"This is something I never thought I'd do. Swim in Sharpedo-infested water towards a ship that's trying to kidnap us." Ethan joked.

"I'm sure that even the wildest of daredevils couldn't see themselves doing this." Rob answered. Before they knew it, they were in front of the ship. Rob tucked his goggles on.

"Ready? Dive!" He shouted. The three trainers dove underwater.

"Every ship has a lifeboat/cargo exit underneath it. This is no exception, I'm sure." Rob thought, looking around. He was right. There was a large opening under the boat. Gravity and physics played a part in keeping water out of that part of the ship. Ethan pointed towards it. The three trainers swam towards it. Rob and Ethan poked their heads up.

"That's a thrill ride. I missed you, oxygen." Ethan said, looking around. No Team Aqua personnel were in sight.

"I'll say. Wait… where's Noriko?" Rob asked, looking around. He looked back into the water.

"She's still down there." He stated. Before anyone could object, he inhaled and dove. Almost immediately, he spotted her. She was trying to protect herself from a wild Sharpedo. Rob drew a Poke Ball and released his Vaporeon.

"Vapoooor… qua tai….!" He tried to command. His voice was muzzled by the water. Vaporeon looked at him, confused. He pointed at the Sharpedo and swung his fist around. That managed to tell Vaporeon "Use Aqua Tail!" The vapor Pokémon quickly swam over to the Sharpedo and swung its tail. The shark Pokémon cried in agony. Rob grabbed Noriko's hand and pulled her back to the ships opening. They practically threw themselves onto the steel flooring, coughing and gasping for air. Vaporeon soon followed.

"You… *cough* …you ok, Noriko?" Rob managed to ask. Noriko looked up and nodded after coughing up water.

"I think I'm fine. Thank you, Rob." She said. Both of them kept their eyes trained on each other. They almost refused to move or look away.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but we should get moving. I'm sure you two lovebirds would like to live." Ethan annoyingly suggested. The two others blushed heavily and stood up. They both forgot he was even there.

"You're right. Vaporeon, return!" Rob called. The Pokémon was absorbed into its Poke Ball by the red light shooting from it.

"Alright. Everyone ready? I want to take these bastards down so we can get to finding Team Magma." Noriko said, looking fierce.

"You'll get your chance, Noriko. But for now, we'll stick to the basics. Ready? Let's rock!" Rob called. The three trainers headed for the exit of the room. Whichever way was up would lead them to the captain's quarters.

-Meanwhile, Captain's Quarters-

"Sir, three intruders have been detected in the ship. We've dispatched all personnel to find them. Any additional orders?" The admin added. She was tall, with long, large red hair sticking out from under her blue bandana. Her captain didn't look like a Team Aqua member at all. She also had red hair, but it was kept neat. Her white uniform was completely different from the Team Aqua uniform. The emblem was different as well.

"None. I'd like to see these intruders for myself as well. One of them seems… familiar. Bring them to me alive." She commanded. The admin nodded and ran off.

"If that's who I think it is, Archer's gonna love it. I might juts get a bonus in my pay." She continued, looking at the windows. The sun gleamed of the large red "R" on her uniform.


End file.
